The present invention relates to a system for controlling cooling equipment for water-cooling a body to be cooled, and particularly to a control system exhibiting an improved backup operation function when some trouble occurs.
A conventional apparatus having cooling equipment provided with a backup function is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 63-207956. This apparatus is designed so that, when some trouble occurs in one cooling module of the cooling equipment having a plurality of equal refrigerant circuits, the operation is continued by switching the cooling operation to another back-up cooling module. Although the above-mentioned prior art is capable of performing an effective backup operation when some trouble occurs in one of a plurality of cooling modules, no consideration is given to cases where some trouble occurs in a control module for controlling the plurality of cooling modules in the cooling equipment comprising the plurality of cooling modules and the control module. The conventional apparatus therefore has a drawback in that the occurrence of some trouble in the control module causes some trouble in the operation of the cooling equipment, and in its turn a system including a body to be cooled.